


Red

by iwillstayalive



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnus Bane Appreciation Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: In that moment, it was his favorite color too.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is for the december 28 th prompt of the Magnus Appreciation Month: red. I combined with an @otpprompts prompt that is: Imagine person A walking into the living room and finding person B sitting on the couch before they realise B is wearing an oversized Christmas sweater. And nothing else. I said prompt like 4 times lol anyways english is not my first language and I’m just having fun writing this so happy holidays and reading bye!

Surprisingly, it was still early in the night when Alec arrived at the loft. 

It was the day after Christmas, and honestly Magnus thought he was gonna be all night chasing demons. Not that he complained; he rather having his boyfriend here with him. 

It was also worth it, by the looks Alexander was giving him. He smiled as he stared to the rather heated look of his companion. The loft was warm and cozy, and Magnus decided to ditch the pants and curl on the sofa in front of the fire, with Chairman Meow and a blanket throw over his legs, drinking a warm cup of chocolate. 

“Is that a new sweater?” Alec asked as he approached and sat next to him, kissing him hello. 

“It is. Do you like it?” Magnus asked as he put the cup down and got up to swirl around in his new Christmas sweater. It was a deep red, and had white dots all over it and a line of white snowflakes on the top. 

Alec cleared his throat. “y-yes, it is very pretty. Is it um, the only thing you have on?” he asked as Magnus went to straddle his thighs and gave him a rather heated kiss. 

“Yes” he whispered against his mouth. “is there a problem with it?” Magnus asked playfully knowing very well the effect he was having on Alec. 

“No, not at all.” Alexander gave him his favorite lopsided smile. “In fact, I believe red is my favorite color. It looks very good on you” he told Magnus with a faint blush over his cheeks. 

Magnus beamed at him and kissed his temple. He intertwined his hands in Alec’s hair and stared him in the eyes. “It appears to be the favorite color of your cheeks as well. I might have to wear it more often if this is the result it causes”. 

In that moment, it was his favorite color too.


End file.
